


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/4-②#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/4-②#CHE

“呸，做梦！”

Tony执拗的撇过脸，不想看他。

他无法阻止身体不断高涨的情欲，却也不想让自己就那么沉沦，他必须反抗，他开始期待Steve能意识到这么做很危险，开始希望某个人能突然出现解救自己。

但这一切仿佛都被Steve看穿一样，他再次晃动着自己的手指，并开始顶弄自己的胯部，那动作下流的让tony不禁颤抖，厌恶随之出现在脸上。

“别期待你能被解救，甜心。你现在这个样子……”Steve的眼神露骨的望向他大敞的衬衫和落在脚踝处的裤子，意味深长的仄声道：“谁都不会想错过你的。”

说着他再次吻向暴露在眼前的脖子，他狠狠地咬了上去，凄惨的叫声并没引起他的同情，顺着他的脖子一点点往下舔，另一只手搂着他的腰，将他更靠近自己，而tony双腿坐在Steve身上，根本无法动弹，他咬牙承受着Steve的攻击，他看向面前的门，试图用脚去踢门。

“别那么做，除非你想被解雇，亲爱的。”Steve一边啃咬着他的乳头，一边抽出空隙威胁的说，“我会说你是勾引我的，是你在我的饮料里放了东西，到时候会怎么样呢？”

“没人会相信你的！唔！”

Steve的牙齿在tony抗议时，用力研磨着乳尖，酸胀与触电的感觉从那一点袭遍全身，他艰难的呼吸，防止一张开嘴便发出让自己难堪的呻吟。

“会的，你看你现在这幅样子，像极了迫不及待大张双腿等着被操的可人儿，tony你想要我，不是吗？”

说话间他的舌头已经游走到他的小腹，舌头舔过的地方湿漉漉的又热又麻，tony从没有过这种感觉，他从没想过自己会被一个陌生人如此对待，却控制不住自己的欲望。

“认清现实吧，如果有人进来遭殃的只会是你，副机长。”

没错，这是在飞机上，这上面发生的一切事情都归罪与机组成员，而现在自己的这幅样子，难以抑制的呻吟，颤抖到不行的腰肢，和胯下不断翘起的分身，都证明了他才是始作俑者。

“乖。”

在tony想清楚这些不在试图踢门时，Steve奖赏般的轻吻他的肚脐，发出甜腻而宠溺的声音。

没错，Steve正试图从精神上支配tony，就像之前他做的那样，用语言来暗示他，来挑逗他，来让他对自己服从，对自己有感觉，对自己说出该说的话。

“tony，说出你想让我怎么做。”

Steve吻着他的小腹，抬着眼睛望向他。

Tony的表情除了情欲和放弃再无其他，他漂亮的脸蛋涨得通红，紧闭着眼睛，睫毛挂着水珠微微颤抖，而那张唇被用力咬着，性感的让人把持不住，Steve不自觉的吞着口水，等待着他的回应。

“我要你松开我的手。”

Tony缓慢的挣开眼睛，睫毛上的水珠随之坠落，滴在Steve的鼻尖，眼前的胸口起伏着，以某种暗示的节奏，tony伸出淡粉色舌头，轻巧的舔过嘴唇，在干涩的唇上留下让人浮想连连的水渍，“我想抱着你。”

Tony对他眨了眨眼睛。

Steve对此轻声一笑，他的手指从tony的小穴里退出，完全抽离时，tony配合的发出难以忍耐的呻吟声，那声音几乎能滴出水来，Steve舔着嘴嗤笑：“你这真是个磨人的妖精。”

他解开绑住tony双手的领带，tony的手立刻伸过来搂住Steve的脖子，他甚至整个人更加贴向Steve，紧紧地抱住Steve，在他耳边用极劲色情的声音喘息着，他能感受到身下人因自己而更加燥热，屁股下的肉棒更加巨大，Steve情不自禁的抱住tony，呼喊他的名字，他的声音透着兴奋与满足，嘴里小声的呢喃着：“我喜欢你，我要你属于我，tony！”

“我会的！”

趴在他的肩头，tony勾起嘴角说着，随后他用胳膊紧紧卡住Steve的脖子，Steve察觉他的意图时，双手从他的腰上解除，去扯tony的手臂。而tony正等待这一刻，身体一被放开，tony瞬间从Steve身上跳下来，也不管脚边的裤子，他三两下踩到碍事的裤子，手臂保持紧勒Steve脖子的姿势，来到他身后，一腿瞪着椅背，全身用力往下坠。

Steve几乎要被tony勒死，可他毕竟是警察。不管是解脱能力还是体能都在tony之上，更主要的是tony并没有杀人的准备。在看到Steve的挣扎变得弱下来时，看到Steve翻起的白眼，他在那一刻犹豫或者是感到了恐惧，手上的力气自然一松，Steve却趁此握住tony的手臂，将他从背后拽出来，过肩摔一般的种种摔在地上。

“啊！”

一瞬间的变故摔得tony头晕眼花，他还在晃着脑袋想看清眼前时，高大的身躯突然压过来，将他挤在地板上，他听到粗犷的喘息声和金属腰带被抽离的声音。

“不！”

Tony立刻自救般的在地板上扭曲，想从Steve的钳制下逃出来，可Steve被他惹怒了，红着眼睛，不在给他机会，他低声吼着：“这是你自找的tony！”

Steve一把拉过他的腰，将他的腿分开，屁股撞上自己的膝盖，也就那么几秒，粗壮的分身毫不留情的刺入还没准备好的后穴。

“啊！”

两个人几乎同时发出惨叫。

Tony拼命的后退，额头的冷汗和惊恐的眼神以及苍白的嘴唇都在诉说着自己的抗拒和害怕，然而Steve只顾着顶胯，他像被性欲支配的野兽般，不管对方接不接受他都只能发泄般的重复那个动作。

他的龟头只进入一半，身下人便开始剧烈的颤抖。

“是你的错！”

他用力想插入那个甬道，不管他有多紧致，多么抗拒自己。

“我本来想好好跟你告白。”

阴茎开始一点点进入，甬道也开始想要包容他般的变得柔软。

“想和你一起去喝咖啡，吃早餐。”

当完全插入时，他松了一口气，停了几秒，Steve也满头是汗，他盯着因疼痛而哭出来的人，不自觉的露出惭愧的表情，但下腹的欲望正叫喧着，命令他去撕裂身下的人。

“我不想这样。”

他用力顶入，tony的身体随之上涌，却又被他拉回来，tony艰难的张开嘴，疼痛几乎夺去他的呼吸，他连破碎的呻吟都发不出来。

“我想和你一起去看电影，想在你困了时候把肩膀给你靠。”

Steve嘴上有多温柔，他的动作就有多粗暴，几乎要把自己折断在tony的身体里，他的抽插相当残忍，他自己都能感受到他不是在要对方，而是在摧毁tony。可他停不下来，他只能低头吻去tony眼角的流水一边说着对不起，一边用毁灭般的力气操干着他。

一开始的剧痛渐渐变得麻木，身体似乎已经失去了感觉，又好像被对方彻底操开了，接纳了他一样，尽管对方的阴茎曾多次被自己挤出后穴，他曾多次颤抖的扶着阴茎对着入口戳了又戳才费劲的再次进入他。

可，当Steve的吻一点点落到他脸上的时候，当Steve的道歉和他的那些想法一点点传到他大脑的时候，他又觉得对方很可悲。

“你……你根本就不爱我……”

“我求你闭嘴！”

Steve猛地吻上tony，咬着他的嘴唇，吸吮着他的舌头，不让他继续说下去。

他爱他，只是他爱的太久了，都忘记真正的爱该如何表达了。

他仿佛又看到那个站在海边对着他挥手的影子。

“我爱你，从你不知道我那刻起，从你……我爱你！”

Steve不在克制，他拉过tony的腿，让他们攀上自己的腰，托住tony的后脑勺，窝在他身上，开始无节奏的抽插，那动作很快，快到tony几乎要被撞击内壁的东西把灵魂撞出去般，他想吐。

他张开嘴，发出的却是从未有过的甜蜜呻吟。

Tony几乎在那一刻咬到自己的舌头——这是怎么回事！

在他还在思考时，某种电流再次袭来，“啊……！”

这不可能！

他不敢想象自己居然被人操着后穴而感到舒服，他瞪大眼睛，双手用力的推Steve，“放开我，求你了，快从我身体里出去，求你！”

Tony慌张而无助的哭泣，不，他不能得到这些快感，这说不过去！

“接受我，接受我爱，接受我给你的一切，tony。”

Steve也明显感受到tony的变化，而他也因此开心，他用力撞向自己发现的那个位置，刺激着哪里，他看到身下的人捂住嘴巴，摇头，是那么的惹人怜爱，又想让人施虐。

“你真美，我想操到你离不开我，操到你怀孕，tony，你是我的！”

“唔！”

他的下身被Steve突然握紧，原本就高涨的欲望，被他那么一握，tony差点高潮，可Steve不允许，他按住上面的小孔，“你还不能射，我们要一起射。”

Steve一边撸着他的分身，再次发动进攻，他的腿碰撞着吧台，吧台因Steve过快的节奏开始抖动，最终酒杯从上面掉下来，摔在地上。

“请问出了什么事吗？”

隔着门空姐敲门问。

他们的动作在一瞬间挺住，tony的眼睛露出恐惧，他不知道Steve会做出什么事，他害怕的向他摇头。

Steve微微一笑，又开始活动起他的腰部，缓慢的，一点一点的研磨着他的敏感点，甚至弯着腰用他的大家伙在里面画着圈，那感觉爽到不行，逼得tony咬破了嘴唇。

“没事，只是我不小心打翻了水杯，机长已经在处理了。你说是吗副机长？”

“唔……”

Steve一边动着腰，一边贴近tony的耳朵轻声说：“快回答，否则她就会近来。”

“没……没事了，阿曼达，我会处理好的，……就……就让我们单独待一会……”

“好的。”

“……谢谢……”

刚说完话，tony就迫不及待挣脱Steve的手，感觉捂住嘴巴，把到最的呻吟吞回去。

“演技不错，我的副机长。”

Steve奖赏般的再次吻上他的眼角。

“你别指望我会原谅你！”

“我可没那么想过，我只指望你别忘了我。”

说着Steve把tony从地上抱起来，阴茎还插在他身体里状态，往座椅走，tony下意识的伸出双手搂住Steve的脖子，将自己贴在他身上。而他的东西，每走一步都更加深入的操进他的体内，他只能趴在他的脖子上狼狈的喘息。

他们再次回到了之前的姿势，不同的是tony双腿岔开的坐在Steve的分身上，而他的分身正滴着水蹭着Steve的衬衫。

这姿势对Steve来说轻松不少，他后背靠在椅背上，只要挺动小腹便能操进更深的位置，而且他可以更好的欣赏tony的表情，tony此刻的表情十分精彩，愤怒与色情同在，简直让人欲罢不能，“你长了一张想让人犯罪的脸。”

Steve说着吻向他的嘴唇，他知道tony不会轻易让他进入，可他还是有办法，他再次攻击他敏感点，忍耐不住的tony迫不及待的张嘴呻吟，正给了Steve机会，舌头不由分说的窜进去，舔弄他的上口腔，搞得tony不断的想抬头，又不断的想低头去寻找那条舌头，让他基于自己更多。

该死！

舌头尽可能的内探搔挠着口腔和神经，津液开始从tony嘴角流出，滴落在自己敞开的胸口上，在被捻在对方的衬衫上。

口中刺激和体内的刺激同时逼迫着他，他的腰开始不由自主的动起来，可也就那么一下他便想挣脱Steve，他发誓他不会沉迷在这种性爱里！

他瞅准时机，不顾自身危险的身体后倾，想从他身上跌下去，逃离他。

“小心！”

Steve一手拦住他的腰，一手托着他的后脑勺，将他从下坠中拉回来，紧紧贴到自己身上，那一刻tony隔着Steve的衬衫可以感受他混乱的心跳，听到他小声而庆幸的——谢天谢地，你没摔到。

他不由一愣，这人为什么会有这种反应？

他都对自己做出了这种事，还为什么要在乎自己会不会受伤？

Tony的脸被卡在Steve的脖子和肩膀上，可思绪很快就被体内的冲撞冲散，那难以形容的快感再次席卷而来，他用力抓紧Steve肩头的布料，忍耐着，希望体内的东西能赶紧释放，放过自己。

可让他没想到的是Steve的分身在不断的变大，快感很快就被疼痛淹没，原本甜腻的喘息也变得凌乱而残忍。

“不……停下来……”

巨大的不适再次让tony害怕，就如同Steve第一次挤进他体内一般，他明显的感受到身下的撕裂感，说不定已经流血了……

“Steve……”

Tony开始绝望，Steve像是听不到他的哀求般，猛烈的攻入他的身体，他的声音也因撞击的起伏而变得断断续续。

“你又想逃离我！”

温柔不过是一瞬间，而很快Steve便被tony想离开自己的想法掩埋，他更加生气，他勒紧tony的腰，牙齿啃咬着tony露在外面的皮肤，疯狂而刺入拔出再刺入。

铁锈的味道一点点弥散开来。

“停下……Steve……求你……”

Tony的手颤颤巍巍的来到他们结合在一起的位置，湿热的液体立刻让他颤抖的收回手，鲜艳刺目的红几乎夺去tony的呼吸。

他一动都不敢动，任由Steve横冲直撞，他感觉自己快死了，不管是快感还是痛觉都逼得他想咬舌自尽。

“我不会让你离开我！”

Steve还在疯狂的说着见鬼的话，tony突然醒过来，低头看着同样泪流满面的人，用带血的手掰着他的下巴，强迫他抬头。  
Tony的眼神透着哀求。  
“停下来，Steve。”


End file.
